Genius Rescuing 101
by CraazyOne
Summary: When Jimmy leaves on a mission by himself and doesn't return, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby follow him. But finding Jimmy and facing a wacky villain aren't their only problems. They'll have to tolerate each other...and the horrors of Ultralord deprivation
1. Introduction

First off, I DO NOT own Jimmy Neutron; I'm just a fan...

And secondly, I'm going to have to rewrite this from the original script format I've been posting on the Nickelodeon site. So hopefully changing it to story form won't affect the flow by making it sound awkward...

But enough talk; here's the intro!

"Genius Rescuing 101"

By: CraazyOne

Introduction

Within the dreaded confines of Lindbergh Elementary, Ms. Fowl's voice screeched on and on as she pointed to the atom's various parts on the blackboard. Oblivious to their teachers' endless lecture, Carl Wheezer lost himself in daydreams, Jimmy Neutron sketched out plans for another invention, and Sheen Estevez concentrated on making a paper plane. On the other side of the room and nearly bored out of their minds, Cindy Vortex yawned and Libby Folfax gazed out the window.

"…and thaaat, Class," Ms. Fowl announced, smacking the blackboard with her pointer, "is called an atomic NUUMber!"

Still ignoring his teacher, Sheen released his plane and watched it zip toward Carl behind Ms. Fowl's back.

All of the students remained silent, except Butch, who grasped his head in his hands and burst out with a complaint. "All these new terms are giving me a headache!"

Ms. Fowl turned to face the students just as Sheen's plane landed on Carl's desk. Sheen leaned back innocently, hands behind his head, and whistled. When Ms. Fowl looked at him, he pointed emphatically at Carl. Ms. Fowl didn't seem convinced, but Sheen was saved anyway, for right then Jimmy raised his hand.

"Ms. Fowl, I think it should be pointed out that although the Bohr model provides us with an idea of the atom's structures, it has been proven incorrect. The quantum-mechanical model is actually far more accurate and I think it's necessary to—"

An impatient voice stopped him short.

"Oh, _please_, Nerdtron," his rival, Cindy, cut in rudely. "_Everyone _knows the Bohr model isn't perfect, but no one is interested in your endless description of the quantum-mechanical model!" She threw a glance at the students behind her. "Besides, _they _don't even know what you're talking about! These clueless numbskulls don't know square roots from square dancing!"

Immediately Sheen stood excitedly from his seat. "Did someone request my dancing talents?"

Cindy glared at him and he sat back down. Frowning, Jimmy turned back to Cindy.

"My discussion of the quantum-mechanical model wouldn't be endless if I wasn't interrupted!" he told her angrily.

"Your discussion wouldn't be interrupted if it weren't mind-numbingly boring!" Cindy snapped back.

"A thorough explanation of the facts is never boring if you actually have a BRAIN, Vortex!" Jimmy retorted.

Furiously, Cindy hopped from her chair and stepped toward Jimmy. He stood to face her, prepared for an all-out war of words...until Ms. Fowl intervened.

"Children! Sit back down in your braaaawwww—SEATS!" their teacher literally squawked.

Hoping for support in his argument, Jimmy turned to his teacher. "Ms. Fowl, don't you think that the quantum-mechanical model should be given some explanation?"

"Yeah, explain it to us after you explain the science behind your giant head," Cindy remarked dryly.

Some of the class responded to her comment with a laugh; Jimmy just glared.

"Well, Jimmy," Ms. Fowl began uncertainly, "I think…"

Before she could finish, the school bell rang. The kids immediately began springing from their seats and bolting out the door. Ms. Fowl, looking relieved, turned and began picking up the papers scattered on her desk. Cindy threw Jimmy a smug smile as she and Libby followed the other eager students out the door. Feeling defeated, Jimmy sighed and gathered up his belongings. Sheen started babbling excitedly to him about Ultralord, but as they exited the room and walked down the hallway, most of his words go unheeded by the genius.

"Maybe I need a break from school," Jimmy muttered to himself.

"Yeah! Then you can watch the 24-hour Ultralord marathon for me and call me with your watch-contacty-thing every time something exciting happens!" Sheen stared up at the ceiling in ecstasy. "Which is every moment…"

"But, Jim," Carl argued, wisely ignoring Sheen, "you can't miss school or your attendance record will be worse than Cindy's."

"Not if I have a good excuse." Opening his locker door, Jimmy turned back to his friends as he reached inside. "I've missed school before while I was busy saving the world, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Carl objected, but stopped mid-sentence when his friend was yanked into his locker right before his eyes!

Sucked down by an unknown force, Jimmy fell into darkness and landed with a grunt on a chair at the head of a table. As he looked around the dimly lit room, a familiar man in a dark suit approached him. Commander Baker of the Big Top Secret Organization.

"How did you do that?" Jimmy exclaimed in shock.

"BTSO works in unexplainable ways," Commander Baker replied mysteriously.

Unimpressed by the man's strange comment, Jimmy changed the subject. "What's happened?" he demanded.

"We need you for another mission, of course."


	2. Ultracrazy

Chapter 1: Ultra-crazy

Two days later, there was a knock on Sheen's door. He opened it, but didn't seem to pay much attention to Cindy and Libby, who were standing on his porch—even though that was a strange sight. Libby didn't appear too upset, but Cindy was obviously impatient.

"OK," she began briskly, "let's make this as short and painless as possible. Tell us why we're here, Ultra-freak, and make it quick."

However, distracted by something inside his house, Sheen wasn't really listening to her.

"Ultralord's on right now!" he burst out excitedly. "This is Episode 176 where Robofiend, Ultralord's arch enemy, enlists the help of giant mutant fish that—"

"What?!" Cindy interrupted. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"No! GIANT MUTANT FISH ARE REAL! They live on planet Zwigon in the Nitrinian Galaxy!" Sheen protested.

"Sheen, go inside right now and take your medicine!" Libby ordered.

"No way! I already did! But then I had two cups of sugar, which counterbalanced the effects of the pills…" Sheen twiddled his thumbs as if he couldn't possibly stand still for two seconds together.

"You eat PLAIN SUGAR?" Cindy stared.

Sheen's eye twitched. "So?"

Recovering slightly, Libby managed to comment. "OK, that's just way too freaky."

"But not as freaky as my new special collector's edition Ultralord #8, with extreme mutation defects!" Sheen exclaimed. "Wanna see it? Huh, huh, huh, h—"

"If ya don't cut it out, you're gonna get one big ol' slap in the face!" Libby threatened, stopping Sheen.

"Look, King Spaz, we're not here to discuss your sugar addiction or your mutated plastic dolls!" Cindy remarked short-temperedly.

"Ultralord is NOT—"

"Don't even say it, Sheen," Libby interrupted exasperatedly.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Sheen wondered.

"Because you told us to come! Duh!" Cindy reminded rudely.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"Just tell us why we're here!" Cindy yelled.

"OK." Sheen turned to his open doorway and shouted. "Carl!"

"Oh, great, don't tell me we came to visit the entire dork population of Retroville!" Cindy muttered to herself.

At that moment Carl walked up to Sheen while scratching the back of his pants. "Sheen," he complained, "your shouting aggravates the rash I have in a very uncomfortable place."

The girls are left staring again, completely grossed out.

"Girl," Libby told Cindy, "I knew this was gonna be bad, but not _this _bad."


	3. The Mission

Chapter 2: The Mission

"OK, tell 'em, Carl!" Sheen exclaimed, slapping Carl on the back.

"Ow! But, Sheen…"

"Just tell us why we're here!" Cindy cut in.

"Well, uh…you know how Sheen said Jimmy went to that…um… planet with the really long name?" Carl started hesitantly.

"It's Quarvilsnoditch!" Sheen offered.

Libby gave Sheen a strange look, then slowly answered Carl without moving her eyes off Sheen. "Uh-huh…"

"Well, he didn't," Carl said.

"What a surprise! I was sure he'd left to battle the space monkeys!" Cindy interjected sarcastically.

"He went to an uncharted island in the Pacific Ocean," Carl explained.

"What's he doing there?" Cindy asked.

Carl began twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Um…I think he's rescuing Jet Fusion…from Beautiful Gorgeous. IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE WENT ON A DANGEROUS MISSION BY HIMSELF!" he burst out.

Sheen held his hands together and gazed up at the sky dramatically. "Ah, Beautiful Gorgeous! The most beautifully gorgeous villain that ever lived! The most loveliest—"

Libby interrupted again. "Sheen, you're gonna get it if you don't CUT IT OUT!"

Once more, Sheen was silenced.

"Why is he rescuing Jet Fusion _again_?" Cindy demanded.

"Because Jet Fusion was captured again!" Sheen raised his voice melodramatically. "Why must the good become hostages to the forces of evil?!"

"You're hopeless," Libby muttered.

"So, what does it matter to us if Nerdtron's on some unknown island rescuing Jet Fusion?" Cindy questioned.

"He said if he didn't come back in two days to go help him!" Sheen replied.

Cindy smiled gloatingly. "You mean Neutron needs OUR help?"

Libby placed her hand on her hip and raised one eyebrow. "So why aren't you guys helpin' him?"

Carl looked down at his feet. "Well, we didn't know how to start his new invention."

"Carl!" Sheen reproved. "You're just scared!"

"Am not!"

"What makes you think we'd go out into the middle of the ocean with you two idiots to help King Cranium?" Cindy broke in.

"Girl, ya know ya can't just walk away," Libby pointed out, then turned to Sheen. "OK, Sheen, show us Jimmy's invention."

"TO THE LAB!" Sheen cried.

"Are ya ever gonna stop doin' that?" Libby asked impatiently.

Sheen bowed to her. "If you want me to, my sweet."

"Let's just go," she responded.

In the lab, Sheen approached a machine similar to the hovercar, except that it was larger, was completely enclosed in glass, and didn't look like a giant inner tube. Libby and Cindy studied it while Sheen rubbed its shiny surface.)

"Wow, that's amazin'!" Libby exclaimed. "What is it?"

"It's like Jimmy's submarine; only it's a hovercar too! He calls it the Hover-Sub 9000," Sheen explained.

"So, he's still coming up with those stupid names," Cindy commented.

"Why didn't he take this with him?" Libby wondered.

"He said it wasn't done yet," answered Carl.

"And we're going to ride in an UNFINISHED machine?!" Cindy cried. "Neutron's COMPLETED inventions almost kill us every day, and now we're going to use THIS?!"

"Relax, what's the big deal? I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle!" Sheen leaned against the Hover-Sub, tipping it to one side. With a giant crash, the whole machine fell over and smashed into the floor! Cindy and Libby stared wide-eyed at the destruction Sheen had just wreaked.

"He left instructions on how to finish it," Carl offered. "They're programmed into Goddard."

"He left Goddard too?" Libby asked in surprise.

"He had to in case we had to help him," Carl said.

With a clank of his metallic paws, Goddard trotted over to the four kids and, with his ears perked, sat in front of Libby.

"He told us he left a recording," Carl went on. "We have to access File 282."

Cindy turned to Goddard. "Goddard, access File 282."

The robotic dog immediately pops open his screen and began displaying an image. It was a recording of Commander Baker of the Big Top Secret Organization standing in front of a huge screen in one of BTSO's secret bases and apparently briefing Jimmy on his mission. The kids crowded around to listen.

"As you know," Commander Baker was saying, "Beautiful Gorgeous was once let out of prison early for good behavior. Well…she did it again. And that's not all. This time she's enlisted the help of our very own Jet Fusion!"


	4. TO THE ISLAND!

Chapter 3: "TO THE ISLAND!"

The four kids all stared in amazement at Goddard's screen. Had Commander Baker really said that BTSO's top spy had defected to Beautiful Gorgeous's side?

"Jet Fusion?" Libby repeated.

Sheen held up his hands and gazed at the lab ceiling tragically. "Why must the good succumb to the forces of evil?!"

Cindy glared at Sheen. "Quiet!"

They turned back to the recording, where Jimmy sounded even more stunned than Libby.

"Jet Fusion?!"

"You remember when they were almost married?" Commander Baker responded. "Well, he still hasn't gotten over it."

He hit a button on the controller he was holding and an image of Jet Fusion appeared on the screen behind him. Jet was clutching a picture of Beautiful Gorgeous and holding his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Why did she have to leave me?" Jet wept. He dropped to his knees and cried out to the heavens. "I'll love ya forever, baby!"

Captain Baker froze the image so that Jet Fusion was left with his mouth gaping open idiotically. "Uh…ahem! You get the picture."

Libby glanced over at Cindy. "Hmmm…is it just me, or does Jet remind ya a little of Sheen?"

On Goddard's screen, Commander Baker continued talking. "From the signals we've been getting from the tracker we installed in Beautiful Gorgeous, we've discovered she's headed toward a remote island in the Pacific. Our guess is that she is going to stay there until she's perfected her evil plans. Then she'll begin once again to steal from banks, try to take over the world, and impersonate men. And this time, she'll have the help of Jet Fusion…until she decides to eliminate him."

Commander Baker hit a button on his controller again and a map replaced the image of Jet. A flashing red dot with the label "Beautiful Gorgeous" was in the middle of the area marked "Pacific Ocean" and slowly making its way toward a small, unlabelled island.

"We'll need you to go to that island, stop her, and bring Jet Fusion back to our side," Commander Baker informed Jimmy. "And, you'd better do this alone. This mission is too dangerous and we don't want to endanger a lot of people. You can have your friends search for you if you don't return in a few days, but…those two probably won't be able to do much. So, do you accept this mission?"

The recording ended abruptly, and an instruction manual for the Hover-Sub took its place on the screen.

"It looks like the rest shouldn't be too hard," Libby said as she studied the instructions. "I guess we'd better get to work."

"Yeah!" Sheen exclaimed, lifting a wrench and banging it against the Hover-Sub's side.

"Unless, of course," Cindy told her friend, "those two twerps destroy it before we're done."

That evening, after spending hours working on the Hover-Sub and going home to get food and supplies, the kids met back in the lab.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Sheen declared. "I just told my grandma I was going to hunt down a deadly but extraordinarily beautiful villain-ess and I wouldn't be back for several days. She told me to remember to take my medicine."

"My mom said I could go only if I packed extra foot fungus cream...and underwear," Carl announced.

Apparently trying to ignore them, Cindy changed the subject. "OK, I've got the coordinates for the island; let's just go and get this over with."

"Yes! TO THE ISLAND!" Sheen shouted.

"Get in!" Libby ordered impatiently.

Carl, Libby, Sheen, and Goddard hopped in the back of the Hover-Sub 9000 and Cindy took the controls. As she steered them out of Retroville, Goddard curled up in a corner, looking lonely without his master, and Libby listened to her CD player. Sitting beside her, Carl pulled a little weenie out of his back pocket and started munching on it contentedly. Libby stopped singing along to her music long enough to glance at Carl—then Sheen, who had the plastic hand of his Ultralord doll…ahem, action figure…stuck up his nose.

"This is gonna be a long trip," she muttered.


	5. A Not So Perfect Landing

OK, this is all for now. And, remember, I _still _don't own Jimmy Neutron... sighs Too bad...

Comments are welcome, even criticism. Just be kind, please:)

Chapter 4: A Not-So Perfect Landing

Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl arrived at the small tropical island late that evening, just as the red sun had slipped below the horizon. As the Hover-Sub slowly scanned the beach, the kids looked around, but saw no sign of any humans.

"Maybe Beautiful Gorgeous left and Jimmy followed her," Carl suggested.

"But we can't go without searchin' the island first!" Libby insisted.

Carl was terrified. "But it could be dangerous!"

"Yeah!" Sheen cried enthusiastically. "There might be cannibals! I've always wanted to live in a cannibal tribe!"

Libby ignored Sheen...again. "We can search the island in the Hover-Sub."

"Yeah, if we weren't out of fuel!" Cindy remarked.

The kids all turned to the fuel gauge to see it was true: the needle was pointing to "E". Even as they looked, the Hover-Sub suddenloy slowed to a halt; then plummeted to the beach with a thud. A cloud of sand filled the air outside and blocked the kids' view of the island.

"Ow!" Carl burst out. "I think I broke my sternum!"

"Your what?!" Sheen exclaimed.

Libby turned to Cindy. "Now whadda we do?"

"Remember when we were stranded and Jimmy formed fuel for the Hovercar out of shale and other materials on the island?" Cindy asked.

Goddard barked and displayed a list of natural materials needed to form the Hover-Sub's fuel on his screen. Shale was among them.

"Oh, yeah! I still don't know what shale looks like, though," Sheen finished thoughtfully.

"But it's gettin' kinda dark to go lookin' for rocks now," Libby pointed out.

"We can camp here on the beach and look for what we need in the morning," Cindy decided.

"And we can make a campfire!" Sheen added. "Let's eat S'mores and tell scary stories!"

Carl broke in worriedly. "No, Sheen! I don't think I could handle all that food and terror together in one night! Remember what happened last time?

"Ew." Libby grimaced, glad not to hear the details of whatever _had_ happened. "Let's get outta here. I'm sick of bein' stuck in an enclosed space with you two."


	6. Campout

Chapter 5: Campout

The kids pushed open the door and stepped out onto the beach. As the sand drifted back to the ground, they saw that their surroundings remained the same: the beach was empty, and nothing could be seen in the shadows of the trees further up the island but tropical vegetation. The brilliant colors in the west were quickly fading into darkness. Besides the gentle rhythm of the waves rolling on the shore, the only sound was some birds chirping. Nothing seemed threatening; in fact, the place was very peaceful.

Goddard hopped out of the Hover-Sub after the kids and studied the island interestedly. Beside him, Libby gazed around admiringly, Carl seemed to be enjoying the soothing setting, and Sheen was actually kept silent for a few moments while he took everything in. Cindy was the only one not in a good mood. Although she could tell it wasn't the same island, it still reminded her a lot of the one she and Jimmy had been stranded on. But she was too angry and upset to find happiness in those memories right then. Quickly she pushed the thoughts away and got back to business.

"OK," she began, "Sheen and Carl, you two go collect wood for a fire while Libby and I set up camp."

"But I'm frightened of dark jungles!" Carl objected. "They irritate my…"

Cindy held up a threatening fist. "Just go or you'll have something worse to be frightened of!"

Carl shrank away and hurried off toward the jungle after Sheen, who had already entered its dark interior. Goddard trotted after them. As soon as they were gone, Libby smiled and shook her head, but Cindy was still annoyed. Without a word, they got to work removing the sleeping bags from the Hover-Sub, spreading them out on the beach, and unpacking some of their food.

Eventually, Sheen returned, wobbling under the weight of the load of sticks in his arms. Goddard was at his heels, and Carl came last, panting and carrying a much smaller stick pile than Sheen. Libby grabbed some of Sheen's sticks so they could roast marshmallows, then the boys plopped the rest down in the center of the circle of sleeping bags. As Carl dropped dramatically to the sand, looking half-dead, Goddard shot a laser beam at the sticks. Immediately there was a roaring fire in the middle of the kids' campsite.

Libby picked up a bag of marshmallows. "I'm starvin'!"

Sheen raised his hand eagerly. "Let the feast begin!" he cried.

"Ya better calm down," Libby advised, but Sheen paid no attention. As he began to devour the chocolate, Libby stared in shock. "Uh, Sheen, we were gonna use those for S'mores!"

Sheen stared at the chocolate bar in his hands as he chewed. "Mmm…taste…too… good…"

"Careful, Sheen," Cindy warned dryly. "Remember the time you passed out from excess sugar intake?"

Sheen stopped mid-bite to retort indignantly. "Hey! This isn't half as much sugar as I ate that day!"

Carl joined Sheen, and together, they ate most of the candy bars in a matter of minutes. Libby found herself watching in horror as she slowly chewed a marshmallow.

"I think I'm losin' my appetite," she said, cringing at the boys.

Suddenly, a low growl from the jungle pierced the air! Carl cowered down and Sheen hid behind Libby.

"What was that?" Libby wondered fearfully as they stared into the jungle.

At first, all they could see was darkness. Then, all at once, several figures leapt out of the shadows! All were dressed in loincloths made out of leaves and held wooden spears. As they stepped toward the campsite, they didn't appear very friendly, either.

"This doesn't look good," Libby commented, gazing in terror at the approaching natives.

"They're cannibals that won't be satisfied till they've tasted human flesh!" Sheen cried out dramatically. "I volunteer Carl!"

Carl turned angrily on Sheen. "Hey!"

"Sheen, I think you might be right!" Then Libby caught herself. "Well…not about volunteerin' Carl." She glanced over at her friend, desperate for an idea. "Girl, you got a plan?"

Cindy was as wide-eyed as Libby. "Um, run!" she yelled.


	7. Meet the Locals

Chapter 6: Meet the Locals

The kids jumped up and ran down the beach, abandoning their campfire and the Hover-Sub. Goddard followed with the natives not far behind, holding out their spears menacingly and shouting in a strange language. At first the kids remained far ahead of the natives and it looked as if they might escape—and then they ran straight into a dead end. The beach ended abruptly and dropped off into a valley, hundreds of feet below. To their left was the ocean—on their right, a boulder blocking their way—and behind them, a group of fierce tribesmen coming right for them!

"Oh no!" Sheen shouted tragically. "Why must we suffer so?!"

"I know!" Carl exclaimed. "We're too young to die!"

"No! We're missing the premiere of the new Ultralord movie!" Sheen collapsed to the ground and pulled out his Ultralord action figure. "Ultralord, forgive me!" he pleaded.

Trembling, Carl cowered near the boulder while Libby stared in shock at the strange scene unfolding before her. She tried to get Sheen to stay back as the natives came nearer, but he was lost in his own world. With the distance between them and the tribesmen shrinking, Goddard growled and Cindy prepared for a fight. Then, all of a sudden, the natives stopped dead in front of Sheen, lowered their spears, and stared!

"What's goin' on?" Libby asked bewilderedly.

The leader of the natives stepped forward and held out a hand toward the Ultralord action figure, emitting strange babbling sounds all the while.

"I think he likes your doll, Sheen!" Libby said excitedly.

"ACTION FIGURE!" Sheen corrected loudly.

"Great! Give him the doll and let's go!" Cindy ordered.

"ACTIO—WHAT?!?" Sheen burst out.

"Give him the doll!" Cindy yelled impatiently.

"NEVER!" Sheen snatched the Ultralord figure away from the native just as he was about to take it. The native frowned and growled something menacing.

"Sheen!" Libby cried.

Continuing to speak threateningly in their strange language, the natives surrounded the kids.

"Great, Ultra-freak!" Cindy snapped.

"Whadda we do now?" Libby questioned anxiously.

"Never fear!" Sheen puffed out his chest. "I'll just use my manly powers as Ultralord did in episode—"

A native knocked him over the head with his spear and Sheen fell to the ground unconscious. Grabbing the remaining kids, the tribe dragged them off deep into the jungle…


	8. The Mighty Powers of Ultralord

Chapter 7: The Mighty Powers of Ultralord

The natives tied the four kids to stakes and began building a huge stack of sticks beneath them. Unable to help them, Goddard lay tied up at the edge of the ring of natives.

Suddenly, one of the natives stepped before the rest and shouted something in their language, causing the rest to yell and celebrate. They began to dance and chant around the kids as one of the natives came forward with a blazing torch!

Sheen studied the scene with interest. "Hmm, what strange, fascinating ritual are they performing?"

"They're celebratin' 'cause they're about to eat us!" Libby exclaimed.

"I knew that," Sheen answered.

"Ah!" Carl broke out in horror. "We're going to die slow, agonizing deaths!"

"Can't you keep quiet?!" Cindy snapped. "I can't think while you're screaming!"

At that moment the native who had just spoken halted the celebration to talk to the tribe again. The cannibal holding the torch stopped too. Suddenly, they all disappeared into the jungle, presumably to get more wood to build up the pile of sticks. The kids nervously watched them leave, knowing that as soon as they returned they would light the sticks on fire.

Sheen squirmed around excitedly and ignored Cindy's comment about being quiet. "This is just like the Ultralord episode 285 when Ultralord uses his hypnotic brain waves to control a tribe of cannibals like mindless zombies!"

"Great," Cindy responded sarcastically. "Why don't you use your brain wave powers then and get us out of here?!"

"Ha! How dare you mock the mighty powers of—"

With a snap and a thud, Sheen dropped to the ground below. In his hyper state, he had squirmed until he had broken the ropes wrapping him to the stake!

"Wow, for once your sugar addiction paid off!" Libby remarked. "Now get us outta here!"

Sheen ran over to Goddard and untied his ropes. Immediately the robotic dog sprinted toward the three other kids and shots a laser beam at each of their ropes, freeing them with an abrupt snap and THUD! as each fell to the ground.

"Hurry!" Cindy told her comrades quietly, and led them off into the darkness.


	9. Evil Laughter

Hurray! Another chapter! Keep the replies coming; remember, criticism (KIND criticism, that is) always helps an author. So don't be afraid to point out mistakes. And one more thing...lemme think...what was it????

Oh, yeah. I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON!!!!!!

Chapter 8: Evil Laughter

Once the gang had created enough distance between them and the cannibals, they all slowed to a trudge. However, Cindy still continued to lead them through the vines and mud tirelessly, and Carl quickly grew weary.

"Could we…stop…and rest…for a little bit?" Carl panted.

"_No_!" Cindy replied irritably as she continued to press through the jungle.

"Jimmy isn't mean to us when we're in mortal danger," Carl complained.

Cindy spun to face him angrily. "Do I look like Neutron?"

"No," Sheen answered, "you look more like a cold-hearted Ultralord hater!"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, that's the greatest crime of all!"

At that instant an idea struck Libby. "Ya know, Sheen, I'm impressed. You've gone over twelve hours without seein' one Ultralord episode, and you've only had one emotional breakdown!"

Pulling out a bag of marshmallows from his pocket, Sheen stuffed some into his mouth as his eye twitched. "Massive amounts of highly concentrated sugar sustain me," he explained.

Freaked out, Libby and Cindy stare at Sheen, then glance at each other.

"OK, Sheen, ya really need to rest or somethin'," Libby advised.

"All right," Cindy relented, "we'll stop and let Ultra-freak and Llama Boy sleep before they hurt themselves."

Right away Carl collapsed to the ground and was soon sound asleep; Sheen followed his example soon enough. Libby and Cindy sat down, but they were unable to go to sleep right away. Both were still a little nervous that the natives might find them in the night. As they studied their dim surroundings, all was silent but an occasional stir as the jungle's nocturnal creatures moved about.

Libby ran a hand through her tangled hair and began examining the dirt on her clothes and fretting about it. Lost in her own thoughts, Cindy was deaf to her friend's words. She held her chin in her hand and frowned at the trees.

"I can't believe Neutron got himself in trouble and left us with these nerds!" she burst out.

Libby glanced up from her clothes to study her friend compassionately. "Relax, girl; we'll find him soon. He's probably fine."

Cindy lifted her head anxiously. "Who said I was worried about him?" she asked quickly.

Libby shook her head. "Whatever." Knowing it was useless to try talking to her friend about the subject further, she lay down to go to bed.

Too restless to sleep herself, Cindy wandered over to Goddard, who was sitting apart from the sleeping kids, and sat on a log beside him. As she patted his head, Goddard laid his head on her knee and whimpered. Cindy glanced down at him and tried to shove aside her own emotions, but it was useless. Sitting there, alone, with the darkness enveloping her, she couldn't ignore them anymore. No matter how angry and frustrated the boy genius had made her in times past, and no matter how much she may have denied it to her friends, she couldn't deny it to herself: she _was _worried about him.

Gazing out into the jungle, Cindy spoke softly into the night. "Where are you, Jimmy?"

Somewhere aboard her father's large, high-tech (but not quite finished) hovercraft, Beautiful Gorgeous studied a large radar screen with Jet Fusion at her side. Behind them, Jimmy sat in a chair with metal bands restraining his wrists and legs.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Beautiful Gorgeous snorted and laughed some more.

"Babe," Jet Fusion said dreamily, "you have the most beautifully musical laugh I've ever heard!"

"Jet, how can you side with _her_?!" Jimmy cried out. "Come on, you're _Jet Fusion_! She's trying to kill us! She's going to kill _you_! You've got to stop her!"

"How dare you say that about my little smoochie poo?!" Jet retorted.

Beautiful Gorgeous rolled her eyes. "Man, is he annoying," she muttered. Then she spoke aloud to Jimmy. "When are you going to get it, kid? He's with me. Give it up!" She turned to Jet Fusion. "Now, go find one of those idiots my father hired and tell him to head toward those dots on the radar screen!" she commanded.

Jet Fusion smiled idiotically at Beautiful Gorgeous and, with a bow, exited the room.

"Imbecile," Beautiful Gorgeous muttered.

"What did you do to him?!" Jimmy demanded.

"I didn't do anything!"

"That's not true!" Jimmy insisted.

"He's always been that empty-headed. And now he's going to help me with my ultimate evil plan: killing you, Jimmy Neutron, and all of your friends! Hahahahahahahha!"

Jimmy stared at Beautiful Gorgeous, a bit creeped out by her laughter. She snorted at the end of a long evil laugh and continues talking.

"Now that I know where your friends are, we'll take care of them for good!" She laughed yet again.

"Now would be a good time to start thinking of an escape plan," Jimmy told himself.

A/N: At last! Jimmy's back in this fic! Long time no see, eh?


	10. Good Morning from Beautiful Gorgeous

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be writing episodes for you guys to watch:-)**

Chapter 9: "Good Morning" from Beautiful Gorgeous

Libby was woken early the next morning by Cindy shaking her excitedly. Libby moaned sleepily. "Girl, what is it?" she asked.

"I know where Neutron is! Three more life forms have shown up on Goddard's tracking system!"

Libby got up slowly and, yawning, followed Cindy over to where Goddard sat.

Cindy pointed eagerly at blinking red dots on Goddard's screen. "See? That must be Beautiful Gorgeous and Jet Fusion and Neutron!"

"They look like they're comin' toward us!" Libby realized, now fully awake.

Instantly she headed over to Carl and Sheen to wake them up. Carl was curled up under a tree and Sheen was lying flat on his back, snoring loudly and swatting his arm around in the air.

"Carl! Sheen! Wake up!" Libby called.

Carl opened his eyes and immediately started talking. "I had a dream about llamas and ponies and…"

"That's nice, Carl," Libby interrupted shortly.

A few feet away, Sheen jerked spasmodically and suddenly sprang to his feet.

"ULTRALORD!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" He leapt into the air, dove to the ground, and fell flat on his face in the dirt.

"I don't think sleep helped ya one bit," Libby commented, surveying him with one hand on her hip.

Sheen stood to his feet. "I'm awake now. And I'm hungry! Let's ingest more sugar-saturated foods!"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Carl agreed.

"You don't need any more sugar, Ultra-loser!" Cindy snapped. "You guys can go without breakfast for one day!"

"But my tummy is empty," Carl protested feebly.

Cindy crossed her arms ill-temperedly. "We're going to find Neutron and get out of this place, and we're going NOW!"

"But we don't know where Jimmy is," Carl pointed out.

"He's right here." Cindy pointed to Goddard's screen, but when the kids looked back at it, the dots were right on top of their own location!

"That's funny," Sheen observed. "Goddard's tracking system says Jimmy and Beautiful Gorgeous are right here!"

Suddenly the kids heard something overhead. Looking up, they found themselves staring at a large hovercraft swooping over the trees--right toward them!

"Hurry!" exclaimed Libby.

They started running, but the hovercraft easily gained on them. While they stumbled through the jungle, with Carl trailing behind them all, it soared right over their heads! Laser beams began showering down at them like rain, and it was all the kids could do to avoid them!

"Well, not that getting chased by an evil villain with laser guns isn't fun," Sheen remarked as they charged though the undergrowth, "but I could be watching the Ultralord Vs. Robofiend movie for the forty-seventh time right about now!"

"Cin, ya better think of something quick!" Libby cried.

Suddenly, they exit the jungle and come to another drop-off in the ground! They were trapped on the edge of another deep ravine, with the hovercraft gliding straight toward them! Lasers pelted the ground and left burn-marks in their wake. Libby and Cindy looked around desperately while Carl and Sheen hid behind them.

In the cockpit of the hovercraft, Beautiful Gorgeous was piloting while Jet Fusion fired the lasers.

"Hahahahahaha!" Beautiful Gorgeous laughed triumphantly. "This is the greatest moment of my evil career!"

Jet Fusion fired off the laser guns, all the while exclaiming childishly, "Take that! And that! Wow, this is really fun!"

At the edge of the ravine, Carl covers his eyes. "Nooo!" he yelled tragically. "We're doomed!"


	11. Extreme Measures

All right. Most of my chapters have been pretty short, since I posted them on Nick first. But I've combined two chapters here, so you guys'll get a little more this time. Hurray! Also, for anyone who cares, I've been working on a site: Which partly explains the reason I haven't updated in a little while. That, and school, work, and volleyball. Also, if you happen to be reading my other fic, "Someday", I'll try to get the next chap up soon.

One more thing...I really, truly don't own Jimmy Neutron. Whadda ya think I am, made of money?!

Chapter 10: Extreme Measures

As the lasers rained down around them and Cindy and Libby looked frantically for a way to save themselves, Sheen dropped to his knees and held up his action figure dramatically.

"Help us, Ultralord!" he cried.

Libby stared. "Uh, Sheen, I don't think he can do anythin'!"

From his chair in the cockpit of Beautiful Gorgeous's hovercraft, Jimmy anxiously watched the villainess and Jet Fusion fire at his friends. Suddenly, Beautiful Gorgeous faced the genius.

"You now, Jimmy," she said thoughtfully, "I'd like you to meet my other new accomplice." She turned and spoke to someone outside the cockpit. "Come on out!"

Immediately, a figure sprang into the cockpit. Jimmy stared!

"Where did you come from?!" he exclaimed.

"Bolbi hide," the figure answered in an all-too familiar accent. "Bolbi hide goood!" As usual, a rather disturbing smile only added to Bolbi's already crazy appearance, and his huge eyes went slightly crossed as he gazed back at Jimmy.

"Bolbi, what are you doing here?!" Jimmy demanded. Sure, Bolbi had popped up at random times in the past, but this was just ridiculous!

"Bolbi evil. Bolbi veeery evil!" Without another word, the foreign exchange student headed over to the controls to help Jet Fusion fire off lasers at some rocks and trees. Both seemed to have a lot of fun with their pointless occupation.

Jimmy just continued to stare. He knew Bolbi wasn't really a threat—except, perhaps, to his sanity.

"He's on my side now," Beautiful Gorgeous explained. "I recruited him when Jet Fusion joined me! Soon my numerous accomplices and I will be unstoppable!" She burst into another fit of maniacal laughter, guffawing and snorting in just about the most annoying way possible. This, of course, left the hovercraft pilot-less, and, needless to add, it began spinning out of control! It nose-dived for the ground and, in a matter of seconds, crashed in a flaming heap!

Covered in soot, Beautiful Gorgeous, Jet Fusion, Bolbi, and all of Beautiful Gorgeous's other evil accomplices scrambled out of the hovercraft, a little upset but unharmed. Trapped in his chair in the burning wreckage, Jimmy was left to his own resources! Hurriedly, he reached for a button on his watch and lasereds off the metal bands holding him down. Then he jumped from the chair and raced out of the craft right before it burst completely into flames!

Beautiful Gorgeous was too busy staring at the burning wreck and muttering to herself to notice. "That wasn't one of my most brilliant moments," she observed.

Immediately, Sheen pounced on the situation by making a comment that made no sense whatsoever. "Ha! Now you're our prisoners!" he cried victoriously at the villains.

Cindy and Libby glanced at one another as if to say, "Oh, great." Goddard kept low to the ground, growling, while Carl hid behind the girls.

"No!" Beautiful Gorgeous retorted, and spun to face her men. "Seize them all!" she commanded.

Before he could join his friends, Jet Fusion grabbed Jimmy. Bolbi and the other men headed toward the four kids at the edge of the ravine. As her minions drew near their targets, Beautiful Gorgeous yelled triumphantly at the kids. "You are all _my _prisoners!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Cindy shot back.

She slammed her fist into the nearest man; then jumpped between Beautiful Gorgeous's minions and the other three kids. With a series of kicks and punches, she knocked a few more over, but she didn't seem to be deterring them yet. Despite Cindy's best efforts, the villains continued to trap the kids in a narrow space at the edge of the ravine.

Sheen clutched at his Ultralord figure melodramatically while Carl cowered down once more and trembled. Libby seemed to be trying to think of a way to help her friend, but it looked hopeless. Growling and barking, Goddard leaped at one of the men and clamped his metal jaws down on his leg. Yelling, the man tried to shake the mechanical dog off, but Goddard kept a tight grip. All of a sudden, it looked as if Cindy and Goddard were turning the tables in their favor…but only for a while.

For, right then, Beautiful Gorgeous assumed a fighting position and released a high-pitched battle cry! She leapt toward the kids and aimed a flying kick at Cindy, who flipped back in the air to avoid it and countered with a kick of her own that sent the villain to the earth. But Beautiful Gorgeous was on her feet immediately, jumping at Cindy and throwing a series of punches and kicks at her. They both seemed to move effortlessly, and so quickly that it was hard to see their movements.

With Beautiful Gorgeous fighting as well, her men gained new confidence and charge again toward the remaining kids. Sheen and Libby found themselves staring at the scene unfolding before them. Beautiful Gorgeous's men were surrounding them, and there seemed to be nothing to stop them! Libby stepped forward desperately, hoping to find a way to fend the villains off, but Sheen's voice stopped her.

"This is amazing!" he cried. "It's like episode 203 when Ultralady fights the maniacally evil villainess Robofiend-ette with her awesome Kung Fu powers! And Cindy reminds me of Robofiend-ette!"

"Sheen, stop watchin' and start helpin'!" Libby ordered.

"If you say so, my dearest Libby!" he proclaimed dramatically, and stepped toward Beautiful Gorgeous's minions. "Villains, tremble with fear, for Ultra Sheen is here!"

Libby leaned her head in her hand. "Oh, boy."

One of the villains pounced toward Sheen, who ducked his punch.

"Ha! Is that your best shot?! You'll never hit me punching that slowly!" Sheen boasted. "I have super quick ultra-reflex—"

The man punched him right in the face and Sheen fell back, dazed.

Flat on his back, Sheen stared at the sky. "Whoa…that was fast."

Still in Jet Fusion's grips, Jimmy watched his friends' plight worriedly. "No, guys!" he called to them. "Run!"

"But we can't just leave you!" Libby protested.

"Yes, you can! Run!"

Cindy and Beautiful Gorgeous were still fighting fiercely and neither one seemed to be winning. With a slightly insane expression, Beautiful Gorgeous punched, kicked, and flipped around wildly; but Cindy moved just as fast. Still, Beautiful Gorgeous's accomplices have surrounded Sheen, Carl, and Libby, and Libby could see there was no way they could fight all of the villains. There didn't seem to be any way to escape anymore, either. They were trapped on the edge of a gaping hole in the earth!

"Cin, we gotta get outta here!" Libby cried to her friend.

At that moment, Beautiful Gorgeous knocked Cindy back and laughed evilly. "I love the thrill of being evil!" She laughed and snorted some more.

Standing at Libby's side once more, Sheen watched Beautiful in amazement. "Man, is this lady wacky!"

"That sounds really interesting comin' outta your mouth, Sheen," Libby commented dryly, then turned back to Cindy. "Cindy, let's get outta here!"

"Now you really are all my prisoners!" Beautiful Gorgeous laughed.

Getting to her feet, Cindy glanced around to get an idea of her situation. Then, backing up toward her friends, she addressed Beautiful:

"That's just what you think!"

Beautiful Gorgeous continued to laugh. Bolbi was grinning from ear to ear while staring at the kids with his crazy eyes. Satisfied with their success, the rest of the minions stand back contentedly, still forming an impenetrable ring around the gang. Jimmy watched with despair: trapped in Jet's iron clutches, he couldn't help his friends this time, and there seemed no way for them to escape!

Despite the hopeless situation, Sheen agreed loudly with Cindy. "Yeah, we'll never be your prisoners! As Ultralord said in episode 198: 'You can never stop my ultra-for—'"

But Sheen never finished his sentence. For, at that moment, Cindy knocked him and Carl toward the ravine! Screaming, the boys toppled over the edge and plummeted toward the ground far below!

"Quick!" Cindy exclaimed.

She grabbed Libby's hand and jumped over after Sheen and Carl! Below the girls, Carl screamed his head off while Sheen flailed his arms wildly. The kids' hair and clothes whipped around in the wind as they plunged down at a sickening rate!

Libby turned toward her friend and screamed as they fell. "Are you outta your mind?!"

A/N: Yay! A cliffie! Respond and tell me what you think, and that just might help me get the next chapter up sooner. Although...no promises. I do have a life outside of writing fanfiction, believe it or not.


	12. Reflections

**Gets out a handy loudspeaker I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON! WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY?!**

**Now that that's over...**

Chapter 11: Reflections

Far above the falling kids, Beautiful Gorgeous laughed triumphantly while Jimmy stared anxiously at the spot where his friends had been. He couldn't decide whether Cindy had just done something incredibly brilliant or extremely stupid. All he knew was that it was extremely daring and just like her to take such a risk—but then, extreme situations call for extreme measures. He could hope his friends were all right, but, for once, he couldn't help them.

"They did my work for me!" Beautiful triumphed. "Although," she muttered to herself, "it would have been more satisfying if I could have done it myself." Suddenly, she turned to Jimmy. "Now I just have you to deal with, Jimmy Neutron!"

Jimmy thought quickly. "But you can't kill me yet. I could be as valuable of an asset in your crimes as Jet Fusion will be!"

"Hmm, you do have a point," Beautiful Gorgeous mused. "Very well, you can come with me and use your intellect for my evil ways!" She chuckled deviously.

Still standing at Jimmy's side, Jet Fusion held his hand to his heart ridiculously. "What a brilliant idea! My little honey biscuit, your intelligence is amazing!" He stared dreamily at the villain, who rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, whatever," Beautiful responded as she turned to the other minions crowded near the ravine's edge. "Call the rest of my father's idiotic minions and have them fly the other hovercraft over here!" she ordered. "This is my best evil plan yet! I just hope my father doesn't ruin everything by demanding to rule part of the world too."

With that, she strode away from the ravine with her accomplices. A rather dazed and idiotic Jet Fusion stumbled along behind her as he held onto Jimmy, who looked as if he was thinking hard. Bolbi was last of all, skipping cheerfully and stupidly along behind them.

Hours later, Jimmy sat dismally in his chair aboard Beautiful Gorgeous's second hovercraft, where he and Bolbi had been left alone. Snoring peacefully, Bolbi lay sprawled in an easy chair, but Jimmy was restless. There had been no sign of Jet Fusion, Beautiful Gorgeous, or her minions, which concerned him. They could be up to anything.

But right now the fate of his friends was worrying him the most. When Cindy had sent them all plummeting off a cliff, he'd been confident that she had a good plan. Now he was getting anxious. What if her plan didn't work? At the moment—strapped to a chair, alone, and sad—all he could do was think about them. What would he do if they were gone?

Thoughts of each of them ran through his mind. Nerdy, timid, llama-loving Carl. Strange, energetic, sometimes-irritating Sheen; and his beloved Libby, so calm and practical—Sheen's complete opposite. Her loyalty and down-to-earth comments had never failed them throughout their adventures.

And Cindy. Proud, annoying, rude, unbearable …amazing. He wasn't even sure if she considered herself his friend. At times, such as when they were stranded on the island or they had faced Eustace on Mars, Jimmy would think that she really liked him. Then her competitive spirit would take over again and all signs of affection would vanish. Now he wasn't sure what Cindy thought about him: their relationship was constantly changing. To put it plainly, Jimmy, boy genius, was baffled.

With the concern growing inside him, he found his mind wandering back to the day he had first met his friends. It'd been a day not long after he'd first moved to Retroville: his first day of school at Lindbergh Elementary. It had also been about a year before the Yolkians kidnapped everyone's parents and Jimmy earned himself recognition as a hero…and nuisance.

Standing in the doorway, Jimmy had caught sight of a boy sitting in the front, looking lone and shy and paying close attention to what the teacher was saying—when he wasn't busy touching up the sketch of a llama sitting on his desk. Jimmy noticed another lean, dark-haired boy sitting with his pencil up his nose, paying no attention whatsoever to what Ms. Fowl was saying.

Ms. Fowl had introduced everyone to Jimmy. Carl Wheezer, the shy boy sitting by the door. Sheen Estevez, the one with the pencil lodged in his nose. He would never have imagined that these strange kids would become his closest friends.

Then Ms. Fowl named the other students in the class, who'd either studied Jimmy curiously, uninterestedly, or contemptuously. Nick had worn an expression displaying something between those last two attitudes, while Butch immediately burst out with a few cruel, unoriginal nicknames. Many of the kids laughed, and even Sheen was half-curious, half-insulting.

Finally, after restoring some amount of order in the classroom, Ms. Fowl introduced Cindy Vortex. Cindy had been writing something on a piece of paper and showing it to Libby with a smile, as if she'd made a clever joke. With that smile still lighting up her face, she turned to look at the newcomer. Jimmy had never forgotten that moment: when he must have made a complete idiot of himself by staring in admiration. Nor had he forgotten how, two moments afterward, she made some witty, cutting remark about the size of his head. Anger had surged through him and he'd looked away in disgust. After all, when did he gaze at a girl like that? And yet…those first feelings never completely vanished, did they? He'd always felt them; they just hadn't always been as strong as they were now.

Jimmy snapped out of his recollections and scanned the room carefully as ideas zipped through his mind. He couldn't keep just sitting here thinking about his friends; he had to find them! It was time to form a plan to get Jet Fusion on his side and escape this hovercraft.

**A/N: Good? Bad? The worst thing you've ever read? Please tell me what you think!**


	13. Dork Parade

**Hey, I own Jimmy Neutron now!!!! Keith Alcorn and John A. Davis show up, seeking vengeance Um, OK, OK, I still don't!!!!! **

**Anyway, as I said before these chapters were short for So I combined TWO this time, again, just for you guys... **

* * *

Chapter 12: Dork Parade

As Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby plunged through the air, Goddard sprang off the edge and swooped down after them! The kids were nearing the ground, but Goddard's powerful rocket thrust him down at a faster rate than they fell. Stretching out his neck to its full length, he snatched up Carl and threw him, screaming, on his back. Then Goddard reached for Sheen and clung to the back of his shirt with his metal teeth. Quickly he deposited the boys on the ground and soared back up to save Cindy and Libby seconds before they would have hit the ground. With a thud and a grunt, Libby stopped screaming and landed on Goddard's back. She looked over at her friend, who seemed a little shaken, but not nearly as traumatized as she was. As soon as Goddard landed, Cindy hopped lightly off his back. Still trembling, Libby didn't move right away, while Carl lay sprawled on the ground using his inhaler. Sheen, however, seemed as calm as Cindy—well, maybe "calm" isn't the right word…

"Let's do that again!" he cried.

Carl still lay motionless on the ground. "I think I'm having heart palpitations!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, quit your whining, Llama-freak!" Cindy snapped. "I think you could take into consideration that I just saved your life!"

"After almost killin' us!" Libby broke in.

Oblivious to Libby's and Carl's discomfort, Sheen could barely contain his excitement. Not that he really tried. "That was awesome!"

Ignoring Sheen, Libby finally climbed off Goddard's back and looked back up at the edge they fell from, far overhead. The other kids followed her example—except Carl, who was too busy lying on the ground—but couldn't see any sign of Beautiful Gorgeous or the others.

"I don't understand why Neutron wanted us to leave without him," Cindy remarked, frowning thoughtfully up at the cliff. "And why hasn't he escaped yet?"

"He's gotta get Jet back on our side, remember?" Libby reasoned. "He knows what he's doin'."

Carl stood to his feet at last and brought them all back to their own situation. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Beautiful Gorgeous must think we're dead," Cindy mused, "so she'll probably leave the island…if she has another means of transportation. So we'll need to find some shale, fix the Hover-Sub, and find a way to stop Beautiful Gorgeous and save Jimmy."

"But where are we gonna find shale?" Libby questioned.

For the first time, the kids studied their surroundings. They were in a deep valley with steep cliffs of rock towering high above them on every side. A stream ran through the valley, past the kids, and into a jungle rising up before them. The jungle grew so thickly together and cast such deep shadows that it was hard to see into it: they could make out a few dim shapes, but mostly all they could see was ominous blackness. Mist rose from the trees, the leaves stirred—not from the wind, but from a hundred unseen creatures—and eerie sounds pierced the still, heavy air.

Cindy broke the kids' anxious silence. "This way." Without hesitation, she began to head toward the opposite cliff on the other side of the valley—straight through the jungle. Goddard kept close by, and Libby followed with Sheen walking cheerfully by her side. Keeping his inhaler handy, Carl reluctantly trailed them.

"That fall aggravated my lower vertebrae, and I think I broke my scapula," he announced, but everyone ignored him.

A few minutes later Carl broke the silence again. "Can't we ride Goddard like we did on Mars?"

"No!" Cindy exclaimed short-temperedly. "The jungle is too dense, so stop whining!"

Sheen gazed cheerfully at the tall, vine-entangled trees looming ahead. "Ah, into the jungle!" he said casually. "What adventures await us? What mosquito-infested air and pits of inescapable quicksand? What alligators and giant man-eating plants? What blood-sucking bats, vicious snakes, and tribes of insatiable cannibals? What—"

Cindy glared at him and he stopped.

"My feet hurt, and I'm thirsty!" Carl complained only moments afterward.

"Oh, no!" Sheen burst out. "This is like Ultralord episode 388 when the dreaded Swamp Monster lures victims to the edge of his marshy home by causing severe foot cramping and a strange desire for dirty, bacteria-ridden water!"

Cindy held up a fist. "If I hear one more word out of either of you, you'll regret it!"

"She makes a forceful argument," Sheen muttered to Carl.

* * *

Aboard her father's hovercraft, Beautiful Gorgeous agitatedly paced the floor of the room that had become Jimmy's prison. Jet Fusion and Jimmy sat watching her, one admiringly and the other apprehensively. Bolbi, awake at last, was oblivious to everyone else as he devoured a shish kabob and gazed at it with large, round eyes.

"I can't believe my father had to ruin everything by calling and demanding that I wait for him to do anything, so that he can take over the world too! I wanted to do it myself! He always spoils the fun," Beautiful Gorgeous complained. Suddenly, she turned to Jimmy. "Oh, well, I can still use you to help form a faultless plan to bring me world domination! Now I will use my father's invention to make certain you will obey my every command!" She lifted a glass full of a bubbling blue fluid. "His mind control potion! Drink, and be mine forever!" She laughed with arms raised and fingers curled like talons while her face contorted crazily.

Jimmy was only partially alarmed. "But your father can't finish anything!" he protested. "How did he manage to complete a mind-control device that actually retains its victim in its relentless grasp without undesirably malfunctioning?"

Beautiful Gorgeous raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Do you always talk like that?" she demanded flatly.

"I'm a genius, remember?"

Without bothering to answer, Beautiful Gorgeous held out the glass as if she was about to force Jimmy to drink it. However, he stopped her by holding up a hand and talking again.

"That doesn't look safe. And if it harms me, you'll lose the chance of having my intellect on your side," Jimmy said, trying to appear calm. After seeing what had happened to Jet, he feared Professor Calamitous might truly have made a breakthrough and actually _finished_ something.

"But you won't cooperate without this potion," Beautiful argued, obviously growing impatient.

"That's why you'll have Jet Fusion, your loyal accomplice, watch me to ensure that I obey you and don't escape or interfere with your plans," Jimmy replied.

"Well, that sounds reasonable enough."

"Of course!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I'm a genius! I excel at reasoning!"

"Fine," Beautiful conceded. "Jet Fusion will watch you while you form ingenious plans for my world-takeover!" She glanced over at Bolbi. "And the irritating foreign exchange student can keep you company so I won't have to watch him eat another shish kabob." She started to leave, when Jimmy spoke up again and stopped her in her tracks.

"Uh, Beautiful Gorgeous?" The boy hesitated a little. "I was thinking, now that I'm supposed to help you take over the world, that maybe I wouldn't have to be restrained in a chair anymore?"

Suspicion swept over the woman's face for a moment, then vanished. "Very well. Jet, get him out of there."

It was at that moment she and Jimmy noticed that, for once, Jet WASN'T staring at Beautiful Gorgeous; he was gazing at the shish kabob Bolbi was eating!

"Shish kabobs!" he exclaimed, completely ignoring Beautiful Gorgeous's command. "They're my favorite food!"

"They are?" Beautiful and Jimmy asked simultaneously, both dumbfounded. But in an instant, Beautiful had snapped out of her confused stare and impatiently repeated her order.

"But, babe," Jet objected, "I love shish kabobs!" He picked one up off the plate sitting near Bolbi and took a bite.

"RELEASE JIMMY NEUTRON!" Beautiful Gorgeous shouted, infuriated.

Immediately, Jet Fusion turned back to Beautiful Gorgeous and the dreamy stare returned to his eyes. Once again, he placed his hand over his heart. "Forgive me, my blooming daffodil! Anything you say!" He hurried over to Jimmy's chair.

"Where does he come up with these nicknames?" Beautiful muttered.

Jet Fusion released Jimmy, who hopped down from the seat and rubbed his sore wrists, and Beautiful headed for the door again.

"Jet will keep a sharp eye on you, so don't try any tricks, Jimmy Neutron!" she warned. Then she exited the room, leaving Jimmy alone with Jet Fusion and Bolbi, who was still eating. Jet Fusion watched Beautiful Gorgeous go with a dazed expression, then, remembering the shish kabob still in his hand, he took another bite.

"Now that Beautiful Gorgeous is finally gone, maybe her influence on Jet Fusion will wear off," Jimmy said to himself. "After all, he doesn't seem to be _completely _under her control, so he must not have drunk the mind control potion. But there's definitely something that's almost controlling him…but what?" Jimmy frowned in thought. "There _has_ to be a way to convince him to come back to our side!"

Bolbi wagged a finger at him as he still held his half-eaten shish kabob in his other hand. "Bolbi don't think so!"

Jimmy looked back to Jet Fusion, who had finished the shish kabob. Now he was holding a framed picture of Beautiful Gorgeous and gazing at it with a ridiculously dazed face.

"Uh…this could be harder than I thought," Jimmy commented.


	14. Zero Tolerance, Jet Boots and Milkshakes

**Strange Title. I combined two chapters again, since otherwise they're pretty short. And, yeah, I know my other fic is a lot more popular, but I'm updating this one again since I actually have a chapter READY and I'm still working on the chapter for "Someday"... For those of you biting your nails at the cliffy I left you...DEAL WITH IT:-D**

**PS Guess what? I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON! Just thought I'd let ya know.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Zero Tolerance, Jet Boots, and Milkshakes**

Cindy was still leading Libby, Sheen, and Carl deep into the jungle's dark, steamy interior. Strange noises from all sorts of animals and insects surrounded them. The sun barely penetrated to the ground far below the treetops, and every leaf in the jungle dripped with water. Mosquitoes buzzed annoyingly in their faces and their shoes constantly slipped and sank in mud. Panting, Carl plodded along behind the rest of the kids while Libby listened to her CD player to pass the time. Suddenly, Sheen dropped to his knees dramatically and began crawling in the mud!

"Must…see…Ultralord!" he gasped.

Carl held his back in pain. "I think my scapula has irreversible damage!"

Cindy glared at both of them. "I've warned you once; I'm not gonna warn you again!" she exclaimed.

At that moment, Libby slipped in the mud on the edge of a swamp. She dropped her CD player and it sank into the marshy depths!

"Oh, no!" she cried frantically. "My music! I NEED my music!"

Sheen stopped crawling on his stomach and sank all the way down to the ground. "Can't…go on…without…Ultralord."

Libby stared, horrified, at the swamp water and Carl collapsed on the ground beside Sheen. Cindy stopped and turned back to look at them. Even Goddard's ears drooped, his tail hung low, and his energetic trot had slowed to a sad trudge. When the kids stopped, he did too.

"Our lives end here!" Sheen announced melodramatically.

"What's wrong with you, Ultra-nerd?!" Cindy demanded impatiently. "We have food and water! We're all fine! We just have to keep walking until we find some shale!"

"Not without Ultralord!" Sheen protested.

"Not without my music!" Libby panicked.

"Not without my mommy!" Carl whined.

"_Libby!_" Cindy cried.

"Girl, ya know I can't LIVE without my music!" Libby explained. "That was my new CD of Boys Pretendin' to Be Men!"

"I'll buy you a new CD!" Cindy responded shortly. "Just help me with the two drama queens!"

Libby wiped the sweat and mud off her forehead and gave in. "Fine." She turned to the boys. "Guys, come on! We gotta help Jimmy!"

"But…" Carl started.

"He always helped us when we needed it!" Libby pointed out.

"And now he's gone! Poor guy!" Sheen lamented. "We need to watch Ultralord to console ourselves! WAIT! There's no TV out here! NOOOO!" He dropped back to the ground tragically.

"Will you be quiet?!" Cindy glared at him.

Libby leaned her head on her hand and sighed, exasperated.

"Ultralord…" Sheen moaned.

"I think the wart on the bottom of my foot was aggravated by all this walking," Carl remarked, as if any of his friends cared to hear that.

Sheen continued to lie on the ground and moan. "Ultra—"

"THAT'S IT!" Cindy broke in.

Neither of the boys moved. But instead of heading over to them, Cindy stomped over to a log, crossed her arms angrily, and plopped down.

"Great!" she fumed. "Now we're going to die in a jungle with these idiots because Nerdbomb had to run off and get himself caught! I don't think I can stand these two for one more second!"

Libby glanced down at her mud-splattered clothes. "I don't think I can stand this jungle for one more second, either!" she added.

Cindy's fury and impatience, however, abruptly melted away. She leaned her head in her hands and looked as if she was fighting tears.

"I can't stand _any _of this," she murmured.

"I know, girl," Libby said comfortingly. "But I'm sure he's fine…I hope."

Before Cindy could object to Libby's comment, Goddard began barking and ran a few feet ahead. Libby and Cindy looked, and to their amazement, saw that the jungle ended ahead of them! But far better than that was what they saw at the edge of the jungle: shale glittering in the sunlight!

"Guys!" Libby exclaimed to the boys. "We found shale!"

Sheen jumped to his feet right away and stared at the rock. "Wow! It looks like the massive chunk of rock that Ultralord uses in episode 403 to carve into a sculpture of his beautiful Ultralady!" He raised his eyebrows at Libby, who rolled her eyes.

"Sheen, ya need to find a better way to spend your time," Libby remarked.

The three kids and Goddard reached the chunk of shale and began picking up the smaller bits surrounding it. Carl followed behind, as usual.

As Sheen held up a piece of shale, he cried out triumphantly. "Aha! Victory is ours!"

"The rest of the ingredients should be easy to find in the jungle near the Hover-Sub," Cindy announced.

"But we still gotta hurry to get back to the Hover-Sub and form fuel outta this stuff," Libby pointed out.

"I know!" Sheen shouted. "In episode 388, Ultralord uses his jet boots to propel himself to the top of a two hundred thirty-seven foot-high cliff!"

Everyone stared at him.

Sheen shrugged. "Well, I'm outta ideas."

"Goddard can just fly us all up there," Carl reminded.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Cindy ordered. She started to head back the way they'd come, suddenly in a far better mood than she'd been earlier.

"I don't think I can walk any more!" Carl complained.

But Cindy was already far ahead with Goddard trotting excitedly by her side. Either she didn't hear—or she ignored him.

Still standing by the shale with Sheen and Carl, Libby turned reprovingly to Carl. "What did Cin say about talkin'?"

"That we should only discuss thoroughly interesting topics," Sheen volunteered, "like the time Carl sprayed strawberry milkshake out of one nostril and chocolate out the other, at the same time!"

Carl chuckled and snorted. "Oh, yeah! I think I still have some up there."

Libby grimaced. "Gross! You two never have anythin' better to talk about, do ya?"

"Nope," Sheen answered.


	15. Persuading a Fanatic

**I know, it's been a while, but I'm still alive! Here's the next chapter of GR101. I'm planning on updating my other fic, too; just be patient...**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Persuading a Fanatic**

Aboard the hovercraft, Jimmy was attempting to reason with Jet Fusion, but Jet was still clinging to his picture idiotically. Bolbi, meanwhile, munched on his third shish kabob.

"Jet, you can't betray BTSO!" Jimmy insisted.

Jet Fusion didn't even move his eyes from his picture. "Kid, you don't understand. Beautiful Gorgeous is my soul mate!"

Jimmy grimaced. "But Jet Fusion doesn't side with the villain!"

"That's only in sappy movies with clichéd storylines bent on satisfying people who have no better way to spend their time," Jet argued, still focused on Beautiful's photo.

"You're crazy!" Jimmy spat out, flinging up his arms in exasperation.

Apparently thinking Jimmy was talking to him, Bolbi spoke up from the other side of the room. "Bolbi not crazy! Bolbi just a little bit confused."

Seeming not to hear Bolbi's comment, Jet murmured dreamily: "Yes, I am crazy about her…"

Jimmy carefully ignored Bolbi and tried to knock some reason into Jet. "You're a mindless puppet being used for crime!" he explained. "You're not thinking clearly!"

"I've started to see everything clearly…my whole future…since the day I met her." But from the blank, dreamy expression on his face, it appeared the only thing Jet could see clearly was Beautiful Gorgeous's picture.

Frustrated, Jimmy slapped a hand to his forehead. "I need to get his attention! All he does is stare at Beautiful Gorgeous's picture!"

Suddenly, Beautiful Gorgeous burst into the room. Jimmy swallowed and raised his eyes anxiously to the female spy. Jet moved his gaze from his picture only to stare dumbly at Beautiful herself.

"Well?" Beautiful demanded, setting a hand on her hip and lifting an eyebrow at Jimmy.

"Uh…I haven't thought of anything yet…exactly," Jimmy stammered.

"What?!" she snapped.

"I just watched my friends fall off a one hundred forty-two foot cliff!" the genius protested. "How am I supposed to think clearly?!"

"I don't have time to let you sit around and cry about those brats! I have a world to control! You'd better start thinking!" And with that, Beautiful stormed back out.

"Great! I have to think of something…fast!" Jimmy mused.

Again, that strangely accented voice broke in on his thoughts. "Bolbi say: "Eat goat kabobs!" Goat kabobs are favorite snack in Bakharistan!"

Throwing a momentary frown at Bolbi, Jimmy attempted to ignore the boy while he worked to form a plan.

* * *

That night, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, and Goddard finally reached the broken-down Hover-Sub, still lying on the beach where they'd left it.

"How're we gonna make fuel?" Libby questioned, studying the machine where in glistened in the moonlight.

"All the information we need is downloaded into Goddard," Cindy responded easily.

Right on cue, Goddard barked and displayed the list of materials on his screen again.

"I should be able to get all the other materials nearby," Cindy informed her friend.

Libby yawned. "Not that it won't be fun to watch you make fuel, but I think I'm goin' to bed."

"Yeah, me too," Carl added.

"Are you guys crazy?!" Sheen cried. "I love to watch Jimmy work in his lab! It'll be even more fun to watch Cindy mix formulas and make things explode!"

Libby raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Sheen, she's not gonna explode anythin'."

"Man, that's a rip-off!" Sheen exclaimed disappointedly. "I guess I'm going to bed too."

Without another word, Libby, Sheen, and Carl lay down in their sleeping bags, and were soon sound asleep. Left on their own, Goddard and Cindy remained awake all night, working hard to find the necessary ingredients for the fuel.

* * *

Aboard the hovercraft, Jimmy again heard footsteps approaching the room he, Jet, and Bolbi were in. The door thrust open and in stepped Professor Calamitous, rubbing his hands together and grinning evilly.

"At last my daughter has done something useful by capturing you, Jimmy Neutron!" he crowed. "And now we will take over the world, together!" He paused to chuckle. "Tomorrow, we leave this island for some big cities, taunt and threaten citizens along the way, and then—well, I haven't gotten quite that far yet. Anyway, you'd better think of a good plan, or…um…" His voice trailed off and, losing his patience, he gave up trying to finish his sentence. "Well, you get the idea," he ended, heading toward the door. "And now I think I'll get back to those speech therapy tapes. I seem to be having trouble again with finishing my…um…um…"

He exited the room, leaving Jet Fusion to continue snoring in his chair and Bolbi to stand staring at the closed door. Not wanting waste another precious second, Jimmy got to his feet and woke Jet Fusion.

"What are you doing, kid?" Jet complained drowsily. "I was just having a dream about my darling—"

"We have to get out of here!" Jimmy interrupted quietly.

"What? And leave my sweet little butterfly?"

"Listen!" Jimmy hissed. "If we don't get out of here, Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous are going to kill us! Remember what she tried to do when you were almost married?"

Jet's gaze turned dreamy once more. "I'll always remember that day…"

"We have to go!" Jimmy persisted.

Ignoring the boy genius, Jet Fusion pulled out his picture of Beautiful Gorgeous again.

"This is really weird," Jimmy muttered, frowning. "Every time he stares at that picture he looks as if he's being hypnotized!" At that instant, an idea struck him. "Wait a second…that's it!" Without hesitation, Jimmy jumped toward the chair Jet Fusion was sitting in and snatched the picture away from him.

"What are you doing, kid?" Jet demanded.

Ignoring Jet, Jimmy dropped the picture, smashing it on the floor! As soon as it hit, a fluorescent blue liquid spilled out and saturated the air with its strange, heavy aroma. Behind the broken frame lay a small, cracked bottle filled with more of the fluid. Professor Calamitous's mind control potion!

"Professor Calamitous's potion is dangerous when it's inhaled too!" Jimmy realized. He stepped away so as not to breathe in anymore of it, but Jet Fusion gulped it in with half-closed eyes, as if it was the sweetest air he'd ever breathed.

"Come on!" Jimmy cried, grabbing the man's arm. Jet obediently followed Jimmy to the other side of the room, where the air was still free of the scent. As they both gasped for oxygen, Bolbi watched them silently, his large eyes trained on them expressionlessly.

"I knew Beautiful Gorgeous was doing something to you, Jet!" Jimmy proclaimed.

"Beautiful…Gorgeous…" Jet repeated dazedly, appearing to be about to pass out.

"Uh…come on, we'd better get out of here." Jimmy grabbed Jet's arm again and pulled him toward one of the doorways.

It was then Bolbi spoke up. "Bolbi think, 'No!'" He skipped over to a large red button on the wall and pushed it. As Jimmy and Jet reached the door, an alarm began to blare all over the hovercraft!

"We've got to hurry!" Jimmy cried. He rushed through the door, dragging Jet Fusion behind him and leaving Bolbi to punch the button repeatedly with a giant smile on his face.

Jimmy led Jet Fusion through a series of doors until they plunged out into the night air. Stars shone down on the beach where the hovercraft was parked, but a cloud covered the moon. As Jimmy and Jet Fusion scurried toward the shadows beneath the jungle ahead of them, they looked much like black shadows themselves. Behind them, alarms continued to sound through the hovercraft, and shouts and running footsteps warned Jimmy that its occupants were searching frantically for him. In spite of this, he and Jet reached the safety of the trees without being discovered.

When Jimmy stopped running and released Jet Fusion's arm, the man rubbed a hand across his face and looked at his surroundings as if he'd become disoriented. "Oh, boy, did I have a strange dream!" he remarked. "It was about Beautiful Gorgeous…the loveliest and the most evil villain I've ever met in my thrilling spy career! But where are we and what are we doing out here?"

The boy's face lit up with excitement. "Jet! You sound like yourself again! The hypnotic fume's effects must be wearing off!"

"Hypnotic fume?" Jet gave the genius a puzzled stare.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way!" Gesturing for the spy to follow, Jimmy ran deeper into the jungle with a confused Jet on his trail—and perhaps a few villains as well.

* * *

**Hope that was half-way decent...It's not always easy converting a story in script form to paragraph form. At least, not for impatient people. :-)**


End file.
